


Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo song "I'm on a Goat" (Featuring G1 Soundwave)

by Pokejedservo



Series: Pokejedservo's Song Parodies [3]
Category: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Fandom, Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Drag Queens, F/M, M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Bobobo spoof of the Lonely Island song "I'm on a Goat". I did do some slight tweaks so it doesn't perfectly copy the original song's set-up. But still here is a little indirect crossover between Bobobo-bo bo-bobo and Transformers which actually is a song parody. Who would've guessed huh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo song "I'm on a Goat" (Featuring G1 Soundwave)

Bobobo: Hey everyone I have just received 3 special tickets for free, can you guess what they are for?

Beauty: An ocean cruise?

Gasser: The next World Series Baseball Game?

Jelly Jiggler: Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory?

Don Patch: The next Churro convention?

Bobobo: Nope even better… FREE GOAT RIDES! Now who should I take with me? Hmmm…

Don Patch: I'll get the 2nd ticket after all we both know about my contract.

Bobobo: Yeah yeah I know but my next guest will be… Soundwave from the original Transformers TV series!

Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Beauty & Gasser: WHAT?!

Beauty: Since when were we sponsored by Hasbro?

Jelly Jiggler: Yeah I thought Organic was behind our toyline!

Beauty: Not the point!

Gasser: Well both of our shows have been animated by TOEI animation in the past.

Beauty: Wow that… actually makes sense *as she hugs Gasser* Thanks Gascan!

Gasser (with a slight blush): Heh heh your welcome Beauty…

Don Patch: ENOUGH SHIPTEASE! Hit the music!

(Now the Music Video starts as Bobobo and Don Patch are at the sea riding a large goat and now Soundwave is falling through a portal in the sky.)

Soundwave: AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Bobobo: Aw Slag, get your oats ready it's about to go down.  
Everybody in the place hit the trucking deck.  
But stay on your buttertruckin toes.  
We're runnin this, let's go!

Don Patch: I'm on a goat! Bobobo: I'm on a goat!  
Don Patch: I'm on a goat! Bobobo: I'm on a goat!  
Don Patch: Everybody look at me cause I'm sailing on a goat! Bobobo: Sailing on a Goat  
Don Patch: I'm on a goat! Bobobo: I'm on a goat!  
Don Patch: I'm on a goat!  
Take a good hard look at our buttertrucking goat! Bobobo: Goat yeah!

Don Patch: I'm on a goat buttertrucker take a look at me!  
Straight floating on a goat as you can see  
Bustin' five knives, ribbon whippin' at the coast  
You can't stop me buttertrucker cause I'm on a goat!

Bobobo: Get your trix, I'm on a goat Mitch!  
We're eating this Cabana boat cause its so crisp  
Get your Vegeta and Trunks and your Tickie Tockies  
I'll be at an old Computer Store to get some Floppies!

(Now as Don Patch is wearing a Dolphin-themed bikini)

Don Patch: I was once a Dolphin, Turning Tricks for Splints  
And I was-a splashing making you feel all wet  
But I ain't from Seaworld, I'M AS SURREAL AS IT GETS!  
I'M ON A GOAT BUTTERTRUCKER DON'T YOU EVER FORGET!

(Now as he takes the Bikini off to put on a scarf)

Don Patch: I'm on a goat and, it's going fast man…  
I've got a Particle Beam and a Pashmina Scarf man!  
I'm the Queen on the World on a Goat like a Leo  
If you're from my show, then you're sure a lot like me oh!

Bobobo (as he whacks Don Patch with Optimus Prime): Get your truck up! This goat is real!

(Now as Don Patch is flying in the air)

Don Patch: Suck Land I'm on a Goat, Butter Trucker! Bobobo: Butter Trucker!  
Don Patch: Suck Trees, I climb fros, Butter Trucker! Bobobo: Butter Trucker!  
Don Patch: I'm on my beak with my bears, Butter Trucker! Bobobo: Yeah…  
Don Patch: This Engine bakes toys Butter Trucker!

(Now its Bobobo's turn to be in drag namely as a Hula Girl)

Don Patch: Hey Wife, if you could see me now! Bobobo: See me now!  
Don Patch: Arms spread wide upon this furry bow. Bobobo: Furry Bow  
Don Patch: Gonna fry this goat on the moon somehow! Bobobo: Moon Sonehow…  
Don Patch: Like the way this show's set, EVERYTHING IS POSSIBLE!

(As Soundwave finally regains consciousness)

Soundwave: Ohh… Why am I on this show?  
Wait why am I not in 3rd person no mo'…  
Lord Megatron… WHY AM I HERE?! Wooooooooooh…  
Never thought I'd see the day…  
With a big goat coming my way  
Oh this just feels so wrong… I"LL NEVER DRINK ENERGON!

Bobobo & Don Patch: I'm on a goat! I'm on a goat!  
Take a good hard look at our butter trucking goat!  
I'm on a goat! I'm on a goat!  
Take a good hard look at our butter trucking goat!

(As Soundwave falls into another portal)

Soundwave: WAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!


End file.
